mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenixus (Map Game)
The concept of the Phoenixus Map Game is based off of an EU4 game I created, in which the world is dominated by a series of empires and kingdoms. This is a completely ASB map game, but you are expected to have some degree of realism when playing. Turns are at 16:00 MST (UTC-7) every day until either the map game ends by lack of involvement, or the year 2200. You can choose one of the existing nations to play as, or you can form your own on territory that isn't already claimed. General Overview History of the world to come! Map Nations Europe Ashyaria (blue/southern Europe) - Elysia (light blue/Italy) - Xenitharia (red/northern Europe) - Corvyre (green/British Isles) - Ikanin (yellow/Iberia) - Kalmar (yellow/Scandinavia) - Gankograd (brown/Eastern Europe and Russia Lithuania (light green/blue, Baltic) - Gotland (TBD/Gotland) - Mediterrania (white/Cyprus|Crete|Malta|Djerba) - Asia Nordhal (green/China) - Ostwiin (off red/Japan|Korea) - Solan (orange/India|Persia) - Hotan (light brown/Xinjiang Desert) - Chuy (red/West of Hotan) - Qarshi (blue/Central Asia) - Wessendon (red/Caspian Sea east coast) - Middle East Dombrovia (dark green/Arabian Peninsula) - Kurdistan (off yellow/Kurdistan) Islamic Federal State (black/Iraq|Syria) Free Syria (teal/North Syria) Syrian Government (orange/Damascus area) Lebanon in-exile (red/North of traditional Lebanon) Jordan (light purple/Jordan) - The Palatinate (light red/Israel) - Adha'm (purple/Egypt|Northern Sudan) Africa Carthage (green/North Africa) - Serdio (dull yellow/North-West Africa) - Plebistan (green/South-West Africa) - MORE NATIONS TBA Rules You will NOT: *Be excessively ASB *Abandon your nation for more than three days without notice to a moderator *Edit this article's core information without asking a moderator for permission first. *Violate this wiki's rules. *Grief other people's turns *Metagame *Sockpuppet nations *Disrespect others *Play without logging in. *Enjoy country music. *Have 'mechs' (google it if unsure). You WILL: *Have fun *Participate regularly *Respect others *Report potential mishaps to a moderator. *Play with some respect to general realism. Other general things to know: This game is a modern technology-centric, starting in 2016 and advancing into the near future, so you can advance technology to some ASB extent. Just no mechs. True AI is not allowed until 2050. Moderators and Map Makers Moderators OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) ???? ???? Map Makers OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) ???? Nation Creation In this game, you have the opportunity to form your own nation on territory that is not already claimed by a nation*. Here's how you do that: *Download the current map image. *Edit it and define where your nation will be using a program such as Microsoft Paint. *Ensure that it isn't excessively large. *Upload the file to the wiki *Create a talk page article with your application (seen below) *Await moderator response. *You can apply for the creation of a separatist movement (seen below) and enage with negotiations with the nation you are separating from, or declare independence and potentially involve yourself in a war. Application for National Formation: What is the name of your nation?: What technology level are you using?: Where is the capital of your nation?: What is the government type of your nation?: Have you ensured that no other applications are conflicting with yours?: Do you understand that your nation can be modified by a moderator before approval?: Do you understand that your nation is wholly subject to moderator approval?: Application for National Separation: What is the name of your nation?: What technology level are you using?: Where is the capital of your nation?: What is the government type of your nation?: What means do you strive to gain independence from your mother state?: Have you notified the mother state's player before applying? (if not please do so before completing this application, and include a link to their talk page): Do you understand that your nation can be modified by a moderator before approval?: Do you understand that your nation is wholly subject to moderator approval?: Do you understand that if your independence is by means of armed conflict, your independence can be defeated?: Turns This map game starts when at least 5 people have signed up. It may be postponed to allow more time to gain players. Category:Phoenixus Map Game